1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-slot connector; more particularly, this invention relates to a multi-slot connector used in a backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight modules are widely applied in all kinds of products, such as LCDs, to provide light sources for products. Recently, with the increase of the demand on LCDs, the technology of backlight module has also become more mature. Take the existing backlight module in the market as an example. Because light tubes have an advantage of low cost, light tubes are still the dominant light sources employed in backlight modules.
FIG. 1A schematically illustrates an assembly view of light tubes in a conventional backlight module. The light tubes 70 are extended into multi-slot connectors 10, and the circuit device 80 providing signals or power to the light tubes 70 is inserted into the first slot 11 or the second slot 12 on the lower side of the multi-slot connector 10. As shown in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, the multi-slot connector 10 includes a housing 20 and a conducting structure 30. The upper end of the conducting structure 30 forms a light tube clip end 31 for clipping the electrode of the light tube 70. The lower end of the conducting structure 30 is bent to form a terminal portion 33 for coupling the conducting pad of the circuit device 80.
In the dual-slot design, the circuit device 80 can be inserted into the first slot 11 or the second slot 12, and the terminal portion 33 is divided into two parts. Moreover, one part is bent upward and the other part is bent downward to correspond to the first slot 11 and the second slot 12, respectively. Therefore, the circuit device 80 inserted into the first slot 11 or the second slot 12 can be electrically connected to only one part of the two parts of the terminal portion 33. However, because the terminal portion 33 is divided into two parts, the width of each part is also reduced to half, such that the structure stability and the conductivity of the connection between the terminal portion 33 and the circuit device 80 are accordingly lowered.